


Cat Adams reveals a secret

by Anniii_kts



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Undercover, Worried Penelope Garcia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniii_kts/pseuds/Anniii_kts
Summary: When Spencer had this time out in Season 11, it wasn't because of his mother. It was because he had a child. His and Derek Morgans child. Both keep this a secret, because they are scared something will happen to little Diana Penelope Reid-Morgan. But who could have known that Cat Adams is going to reveal this secret?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 43





	Cat Adams reveals a secret

"One last push, Doctor Reid. Then your baby will be here." said the doctor. Spencer nodded a bit and squeezed Dereks hand hard. He felt relief and love wash over him, when the doctor laid his baby onto his chest. "It's a girl." Spencer didn't even notice that he was crying, while looking at his daughter, until Derek swiped the tears away. "She is so beautiful. I'm so proud of you. I love you, Spencer Reid." "I love you too, Derek Morgan. And our perfect daughter." 

𝗢𝗻𝗲 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿

*The evening before the meeting with Cat Adams*

Spencer and Derek were lying on their sides, facing each other. Both were looking in the middle of their bed. There laid Baby Diana, happily sucking her thumb.  
"I can't believe she's gonna be a year old soon." "Me neither." Derek answered, his eyes still glued to their daughter. Diana looked up to her parents and said "Daddy! Mommy!" Spencer smiled. "Yes?" "Love you! Love you!" Diana said happily. Derek tickled her a bit and she started giggling. He stopped and gave her a kiss on the head "We love you too, princess." 

*Meeting with Cat Adams*  
"Lets play a game. We have thirty minutes. I ask you questions and you have to answer them. No lying. If I win, I can just walk out of here. If you win, you can arrest me. Think you can win this?"  
"I always win."  
"How did you find me?"  
"My team and I had a break trough, a year ago, after I came back from a time-out."  
"Your team is the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then, Hello Penelope."  
Garcia gasps hearing her name and looks a bit scared. Hotch lays an hand on her shoulder, trying to make her feel a bit better.  
"Why did you have a time-out?"  
"That is not important."  
"Come on, tell me."  
"It is not important."  
"Do you don't want to tell me or the people that are listening? Well, I'll ask later again. What was the break trough?"  
"We found the Snowman."  
"Ah, the Snowman. Smart guy, but way too young."  
"We rescued him and eliminated the Sniper and the Chemist."  
"And to complete your mission, you still need me and the bomber."  
"Correct."  
"I'll tell you what, this whole restaurant can blow up. There are lots of bombs under it. And like I said, I'll ask again. Why did you have a time-out?"  
"Like I said before, it is not important."  
"Okay. Let's go the hard way. Tell me or I'll blow the whole thing up."  
Spencer sighed. He isn't comfortable with speaking with a killer about his daughter.  
"I had a time-out", Spencer starts but pauses a bit knowing that the team will know to, "because I had a child." 

Garcia gasps again, looking completely shocked and surprised. JJ and Rossi are looking at each other with the same look on their faces. "Did you know that, Hotch?" Garcia asks her boss. Hotch sighs. "Yes. He asked me to not tell you anything." Derek can clearly see how uncomfortable Spencer is with talking about Diana with Cat Adams. And he is too. He isn't angry that Spencer does, because he knows that there are actually bombs under the restaurant. JJ and Rossi just confirmed this.

"Interesting. Is it a boy or a girl?"  
"A girl."  
"What's her name?"  
"Diana."  
"Is she cute?"  
"Yes."  
"Does she looks more like you or like the parent?"  
"Like the other parent." 

And that's true. Diana has the same darker skin like Derek. Her hair is the same black and her eyes are the same. But when she smiles it is definitely Spencers smile on her face. 

"I want to see a picture."  
"Definitely not."  
"Come on, Spencer. Remember, I can let this restaurant blow up and you'll never see her again."  
Spencer hesitates for a moment, but then takes his phone out and shows Cat a picture of little Diana.  
Cat grabs the phone and sends the picture to Spencers team.  
"I thought it would be nicer, that everybody can see this little cutie." 

JJ, Garcia, Rossi look at the picture in shook. Tara looks surprised at Derek in front of her. "Oh my god", says Garcia, "she looks like Derek." "Everybody focus now. Tara, Morgan try to find the bomber." Hotch says. 

"It's enough about my daughter. Why don't we talk about your father?"  
While Spencer tells Cat how he met up with her father, the bomber activates the bomb. 

"Hotch!!! The bomb was activated." JJ says.  
"Morgan, Tara Now! It has to be someone that can clearly see them and interacts with their phone." 

"Look over there, the girl in the blue dress." Tara points out. Derek and Tara walk over there and arrest the bomber. The bomb is now deactivated. Cat looks up in alarm and puts a gun to Spencers head.  
"Don't move or I'll shoot him."  
"Put the gun down." says Derek  
"Listen, Cat. Your father, the one you originally wanted to hurt, is out there. You can see him if you like. But you have to put the gun down and go with me." 

Cat slowly lowers the gun and Spencer walks out with her. When Cat looks into the FBI truck, she realizes that is was just a trap. The doors closes and she can see Derek and Spencer hugging each other. 

"I'm sorry Derek. I didn't want to talk about her." Spencer mumbles in tl the hug.  
"It's okay, pretty boy."  
"You know, you two have a lot of explaining to do." Rosdi says, looking at the couple. 

Spencer and Derek are happy to be home. They picked up Diana from Dereks mother and are now getting ready for bed. Spencer is in their bedroom with Diana, while Derek decided to take a shower. When he steps out of the shower, he sees that he has a new message.

𝘽𝙖𝙗𝙮𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡  
𝖨𝖿 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖽𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝖻𝗋𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗆𝖾 𝖺𝗇𝗒 𝗉𝗂𝖼𝗍𝗎𝗋𝖾𝗌 𝗍𝗈𝗆𝗈𝗋𝗋𝗈𝗐, 𝖨 𝗐𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝗍𝖺𝗅𝗄 𝗍𝗈 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝖺𝗀𝖺𝗂𝗇. 

𝘾𝙝𝙤𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙏𝙝𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧  
𝖡𝗎𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗆𝗒 𝖻𝖺𝖻𝗒𝗀𝗂𝗋𝗅. 𝖶𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗐𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽 𝖨 𝖽𝗈 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎? 

𝘽𝙖𝙗𝙮𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡  
𝖩𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝖻𝗋𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗆𝖾 𝗉𝗂𝖼𝗍𝗎𝗋𝖾𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗒𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗐𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝖻𝖾 𝖿𝗂𝗇𝖾 

Derek smiles and walks to their bedroom. There he sees Spencer sleeping with little Diana laying on his chest. Next to them lays her favourite book. He quickly takes a picture and sends it to Garcia, with the caption "Here is your first picture." Garcia squeals when she sees that picture. 

The next day, they don't bring any pictures. They bring Diana with them and the team is more than excited to meet her. Garcia actually has some tears in her eyes, when they tell her that her full name is Diana Penelope Reid-Morgan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I hope you like it. 
> 
> I know that Dereks mother lives in Chicago, but I made it like this, to fit the story.


End file.
